UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence (RelentlessRecusant)
The UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) is premier intelligence service of the UNSC Defense Force. It integrated military, foreign, internal, and signals intelligence capabilities into a single body. It is also authorized to execute covert operations, special programs, and also to field active counterterrorism / counterintelligence field activities. Operational History During the War, ONI would become an integral part of the war effort, providing military reconnaissance, maintaining naval intelligence to account for Covenant fleets, launching small-scale special operations, and notably, hosting "special access programs"; high-risk, high-investment black projects such as SPARTAN-II, SPARTAN-III, and KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN. ONI would become a revered and feared byword amongst UNSC regulars, and ONI would earn an almost supernatural mythology for its successes, but also for its razor efficiency without compunction for ethics nor human life. ONI officers such as Dr. Catherine Halsey, Gibson, and James Ackerson would become infamous ONI heroes, respected and feared, perpetuating the ONI legend. Post-War, the Office of Naval Intelligence was publicly recognized by the military community for its essential role in the War effort — ONI programs such as SPARTAN-II had literally held the UNSC together against the withering storm, buying humanity precious years. Many senior ONI officers would be promoted and decorated, with Gibson being appointed the Chief of Section Three and James Ackerson the Director of Strategic Intelligence. After the War, ONI still remained an important division of the UNSC Defense Force, responsible for countering the terrorist, insurgent, and pirate threats that emerged after the threat of the Covenant had faded away. ONI was heavily involved in manipulations of the post-War truce being brokered on Sanghelios''Common Denominator''. By the mid-2550s, ONI would be associated with codewords such as CUMULUS, RAINFALL, and BLUE SHIFT and would be heavily invested in covert operations with the UNSC Special Operations Command. ONI also accounted for a significant proportion of military research, devising experimental advanced weapons systems such as INDIGO and X-1.9. Organization Its internal organization was heavily labyrinthine and complex, necessarily so to preserve plausible deniability and to compartmentalize sensitive intelligence. Divisions of the Office of Naval Intelligence included Section Three, Section One (UNSC Fleet Intelligence), the Department of Biological Warfare, the Department of Strategic Intelligence, and the Tracking Office. The Director of the Office of Naval Intelligence was known as the Director of Naval Intelligence, the Deputy Director of the Office of Naval Intelligence was known as the Deputy Director of Naval Intelligence. The Director of Section One was known as the Director of Fleet Intelligence, the Director of Section Three was known as the Director of Special Intelligence, and the Director of the Department of Strategic Intelligence was known as the Director of Strategic Intelligence. Order of Battle *'Central Directorate of Naval Intelligence' (Section Zero) *Director of Naval Intelligence *Deputy Director of Naval Intelligence **Directorate of Naval Intelligence Operations (Asphodel Meadows) **Department of Internal Affairs **Department of Human Resources *'Directorate of Fleet Intelligence' (Section One) *Director of Fleet Intelligence **Department of Naval Reconnaissance (UNSC Prowler Corps) **Department of Orbital Reconnaissance **Department of Signals Intelligence/Radio Intelligence Program (UNSC Signal Corps) **Department of Technical Intelligence **Department of Cyber Intelligence **Department of Cryptography **Department of Asset Tracking (Tracking Office) **Department of Naval Systems Development *'Department for Domestic Intelligence' (Section Two) *Director of Domestic Intelligence **Division of Civilian Signals Collection **Division of Communications Control **Division of Electronic Control **Division of Literary Control **Division of Academic Control **Division of Political Control **Division of Economic Control **Division of Civilian Censorship **Division of Propaganda **Division of Civilian Surveillance **Division of Civilian Adjustment *'UNSC Directorate of Special Intelligence' (Section Three) *Director of Special Intelligence *Directorate of Human Intelligence *Directorate of Clandestine Intelligence: Partial collaboration with UNSC Special Operations Command **Department of Counterterrorism **Department of Counterproliferation **Department of Counterintelligence *Directorate of Strategic Weaponry: Partial collaboration with UNSC Strategic Weapons Command **Department of Biological Warfare ***Division of Asset Development: Collaboration with UNSC Department of Strategic Intelligence ****Program in Human Synthesis (HUMANCONFIG) ****Program in Chemical Biology **Department of Chemical Warfare **Department of Radiological Warfare **Department of Strategic Warfare Development *'Directorate of Strategic Intelligence' (UNSC Department of Strategic Intelligence) *Director of Strategic Intelligence *Directorate of Foreign Intelligence **Department of Political Intelligence **Department of Economic Intelligence **Department of Covert Operations: Partial collaboration with UNSC Special Operations Command *Department of Special Investigations (Naval Intelligence Office for Special Investigations) Known Personnel A list of personnel known to be affiliated with the Office of Naval Intelligence follows. They are ordered by their last known rank and allegiance within ONI. Command Rank *Margaret O. Parangosky, Admiral and the Director of Naval Intelligence (2553—2554) *Rich, Admiral and the Director of Naval Intelligence (2554—) *The Director, Vice Admiral and the Deputy Director of Naval Intelligence (Before 2525—After 2553) *Gibson, Rear Admiral and the Director of Special Intelligence (Section Three) *Montgomery, Rear Admiral (Biological Warfare) *James Ackerson, Brigadier General (Strategic Intelligence) *Cooke, Commodore (Biological Warfare) *Elaine Lujayne, Commodore (Strategic Intelligence) Staff Rank *Aramcham, Colonel (Strategic Intelligence) *Evelyn Lake, Captain (Tracking Office) *Lauryn Alden, Commander (Biological Warfare) *Greenberg, Commander (Section Three) *Tay, Commander (Biological Warfare) Junior Rank *Vivian, Major (Strategic Intelligence) *Passmore, Lieutenant Commander (Strategic Intelligence) *Wakes, Lieutenant Commander (Section Three) *Denning, Lieutenant (Strategic Intelligence) *SPARTAN-091, Lieutenant, Jr. Grade (Section Three) Enlisted *"UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence" on Halopedia, the Halo Wikia References Category:Canon Expansions Category:Office of Naval Intelligence